Promise
by LawlietsDarkAngel
Summary: One year before the events of DMC 3. Why is Vergil so cold towards Dante when they meet again in DMC 3? Will they keep the promises they made to each other on their 18th birthday? Part 1 of a 4 part story. Vergil/Dante Yaoi rated M for a reason :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people. I'm here with another story that I'll actually finish. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi(boyxboy action)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

**Prologue**

Vergil had a problem. He was in love with his brother. Now, normally, this would be a good thing. Siblings were supposed to love each other right? Yah, well not the way he loved Dante.

He knew he should be disgusted, and he knew it wasn't normal, but it felt right. When he'd wake up alone after having yet another inappropriate Dante filled dream, the only emotion there would be sadness. Sadness, because he knew Dante would never feel the same.

Actually Vergil did feel something else, ashamed. But not for the reason you would think. He wasn't ashamed for loving Dante in a more than brotherly way, but the fact that he, Vergil, was the one who felt this way. He was the older brother damn it! If anyone had the taboo incestuous crush, it should've been Dante!

But, alas, he didn't. Vergil did. Then again, it wasn't like Dante needed to have a taboo crush on his older brother to get laid. Dante was one of the biggest playboys Vergil knew. And Vergil knew a lot of people. Every night Dante brought home someone different, and Vergil swore that if he was kept up one more night because of the bangs and moans coming from the next room, he would go apeshit on Dante's ass. Or at least he would in his mind. If Vergil really went apeshit everyone would probably die of shock. Vergil wasn't one to show his emotions.

There was a small upside to all of this though. It really was hilarious to watch his twin try to sneak his fuck buddies out of the house the next morning. Dante's methods of escape were starting to get ridiculous. It was still funnier to see who his brother had actually had the guts to sleep with. Usually it was a mixture of men and women. Vergil knew Dante must have slept with over half of their high schools population.

Watching Dante's one night stands leave was amusing to a point, but it also pissed Vergil off. Those whores were touching his property. None of them deserved Dante. But Vergil would never tell him that. Dante would never know how he really felt.

Vergil would have to suffer alone.

Or so he thought…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi(boyxboy action)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_Ok so I'll answer comment questions at the beginning of every chapter._

_**DarkWizard: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it. I've actually read some pretty good Dante/Vergil stories so if you wanted any of them just pm me or something._

_**Zhee:**__ Haha, don't worry things will get better for him soon. Thanks for the review._

_**Ladysubaru83:**__ my dad actually made apeshit up. I like it. There will be more I'm just not sure how much._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. _

**Chapter 1**

Slamming doors and muffled yells could be heard coming from the upstairs part of the Sparda home. It was a Sunday night, and since they had school the next day, Dante had to find all of the school stuff he managed to lose over the weekend. Again. Vergil had no idea how Dante managed to misplace all of his shit over the course of two days.

Another door banged shut before footsteps could be heard crashing down the stairs. Knowing it was his twin, Vergil looked up from the book he was reading, (for the fifteenth time), to see what he wanted.

Dante tore down the stairs three at a time before skidding to a halt in front of his brother, who raised an eyebrow at his rather ungraceful landing. Catching his balance, Dante gave him a smile that made Vergil's knees go weak, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Hey Verge, can I ask you something?"

"Do I have a choice?" Vergil asked.

"Nope."

"Sure, why not."

Dante smiled again before sitting down next to Vergil on the sofa. He bounced in his seat a few times before putting his feet on the coffee table and looking over at his twin. Vergil could feel his eye twitch. Dante had gotten dirt from his boots all over Vergil's homework. Again.

"What do you want Dante?" he growled out before rescuing his now destroyed essay from the table and stuffing it in his pocket. He'd have to redo it later.

"I was wondering if you've seen my backpack."

"Under the dining room table."

"My binder?"

"Outside in that old doghouse we never use."

"Sunglasses?"

"Medicine cabinet."

"Sweet thanks," Dante answered as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. Vergil mentally rechecked the list. Wait a minute…..

"Dante, that's everything you bring with you to school right?'

"Yep, why?"

Vergil felt his eye twitch again. He swore it was becoming permanent.

"What the hell have you been doing for the last half an hour?"

"What do you mean?'

"You've been slamming doors and banging on stuff."

"Oh that. I was looking for condoms. Nevan's coming over to have some fun later, if you know what I mean." Dante smirked before staring at the ceiling. Vergil could feel his blood pressure rising. His answer was to glare at Dante before going back to his book.

Not even five minutes later Dante started up again.

"Hey Vergil?"

He'd just ignore him this time.

"Vergil?"

Just keep reading, just keep reading.

"Vergy?"

Oh God, not this again.

"Vergy-Wergy?"

If he was fast enough he could grab Yamato and stab Dante before this got too out of hand.

"Vergy Pooooooooo?"

Calm down Vergil, just breathe. You wouldn't want to do that to mother again. She almost cried last time you got blood on the carpet.

"Vergil the Virgin are you ignoring me?"

On second thought, screw mother. She got the stains out last time.

"Vergilvergilvergilvergilvergilvergilvergilvergilvergilvergil"

"What Dante?!"

"Sheesh ,never mind. Who stuck a stick up your ass?"

"I wish your stick was up my ass," Vergil mumbled to himself, before clearing his throat loudly. Luckily Dante didn't seem to hear him.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go make sure I'm ready for Nevan. She doesn't like to be kept waiting." And with that he tromped back up the stairs.

Vergil sat there for a few minutes before picking up Yamato and walking towards the back door.

"I need to hit something."

A few hours and chopped up trees later, Vergil sat at his desk rewriting his ruined essay. His damn economics teacher made the class write it by hand. As he finished he heard the front door open. Whispers and giggles could be heard in the hall before the door adjacent to his shut, cutting off all sound. Vergil made his way over to his bed as the noises started. The banging of the headboard could be heard from the next room as the vibrations shook the frames hanging on Vergil's walls. The moans began to increase in volume as he shoved his head under a pillow and sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

_Ok so no boy love yet. That's coming up next chapter. I'm kinda nervous; I've never written it before so yah…. Review!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi(boyxboy action)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_So finally onto the boyxboy action. Sorry if it stinks, it's my first time writing something like this. _

**Chapter 3**

Dante sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't sleep. Three straight hours of sex could do that to a guy. He was wired, and the room was too hot. He could feel Nevan's body heat through the sheets. After pushing himself off of the bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers and walked towards the window.

He rested his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes. He felt empty. No matter how many people he slept with, no matter how many times someone said they loved him, he always felt hollow inside.

It was strange. The only person he really felt comfortable around was Vergil. That made sense though, Vergil was his twin. Twins were supposed to feel safe around each other right?

Dante lifted his head from the window and tilted it in thought. Then again, he was always more attached to his brother then was normal. Little things his twin would do made him happier than they should have. Like whenever Vergil would smile, which was rare, butterflies would erupt in Dante's stomach. Dante would do anything just to see that smile.

But wait, that was wrong. Thinking about things like that led to other thoughts, ones that involved things that wouldn't quite count as brotherly.

Dante rubbed his head in frustration. Did Vergil think about stuff like this? Was he confused like Dante was? Maybe Vergil was lying awake in bed thinking exactly the same things he was. Or maybe he wasn't. It wouldn't hurt to check.

Dante turned towards his bedroom door while glancing back at the sleeping girl in his bed. He smiled slightly before opening the door and walking to his twin's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil's eyes opened as he heard his door creak. He blinked in the darkness as footsteps made their way to the end of his bed. Following the sound he looked up to see Dante standing there with a weird look in his eyes. They held each others gazes for a second before Dante slowly made his way over to where his brother was.

Still a little cloudy from sleep, Vergil didn't notice how close Dante had gotten until he looked up and their noses touched. Startled, Vergil tried to back up but Dante was faster. Grabbing the back of Vergil's head, he forced their mouths together in a rough kiss. As they separated, Vergil didn't know if he should punch his twin or kiss him again. Fortunately, Dante made the decision for him.

As their mouths met again, Vergil felt himself being pushed back down on the bed. Feeling a bit helpless he struggled, and Dante took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into his twin's mouth. Vergil froze before relaxing and began to kiss back. He could feel Dante's hands rubbing circles against his sides, and the mixed sensations were beginning to make Vergil hard. Dante must have felt it too, because he smiled against his brother's mouth and pulled away slowly before kissing down his chest.

Dante's hands slid down to the waistband of Vergil's boxers and began to slowly to pull them off when Vergil panicked. He grabbed Dante's hands causing Dante to look up curiously. Seeing the fear in his brother's eyes caused Dante to smile softly. He moved back up to kiss Vergil again, straddling him as he did. He ground his hips against his brother's causing Vergil to moan.

Their tongues clashed as Dante once again started pulling off his twin's boxers. When that was finished he pulled off his own, revealing himself to the cool air. Vergil could feel his breathing speed up. The feeling of skin on skin was beginning to be too much for him. If Dante kept teasing him like this he'd pass out before anything good happened.

Apparently Dante could read minds now too, because right as Vergil was about to say something he could feel Dante's head move down his body. He slammed his head into the pillow as he felt Dante's hot breath on his erection. He let out a muffled yell as Dante's mouth closed over his hard on, the feeling becoming overwhelming.

"Fuck, Dante!" His back arched as he came early. His body reacted oddly to the stress it was feeling, and he rolled over, falling out of bed and slamming his forehead against his nightstand.

He curled his body inward, rubbing his forehead and cussing out his nightstand before realizing he was still in his boxers. He blushed a little as he felt the wetness staining the front, and realizing it was all a dream. He stood up to get back into bed when he heard a sound come from his doorway. He looked up and saw Dante standing there, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. He must have heard everything.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi(boyxboy action)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

Nothing really too bad in this chapter._ The plot is starting to develop a bit more. _

_Ok, so someone had said something about how Vergil has a more dominate personality relationship wise then Dante. I totally agree. Vergil is dominate with the ladies, but since the whole liking my twin thing is kinda weird for him, the dream caught him off guard. Also, Dante's slept with both men and women, while Vergil's only slept with girls. So I thought it would make more sense if Dante started something first. Sorry if that didn't make any sense. XD_

_I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited. I really appreciate it. On with the story._

**Chapter 4**

Dante made his way down the hall. He stopped in front of his brother's door, suddenly unsure of what he was going to do. What if he went in and Vergil was sleeping? He backed up a few steps. This was stupid; of course Vergil didn't feel the same. Why would he? Dante wasn't the only playboy in the family. His brother could get anyone he wanted if he was in the mood, so what made Dante so special?

He began to walk back to his own room. Maybe he should write a song or something, get everything off of his mind. You see, Dante was a man of many talents. Not only was he an excellent swordsman, and talented in bed, but he was also an amazing singer. He even had his own band. They were singing at a friend's party tomorrow night. But that was besides the point.

He was about to reenter his room when another thought hit him. What if,_ what IF_, Vergil did feel the same way? Dante could be missing out on a perfect opportunity to find out! With that thought in mind he walked back to Vergil's room. He cracked the door open before stopping again. Maybe he should wait. If something was supposed to happen between him and his brother, Dante was sure he'd see a sign. Something would happen to show him it was meant to be.

He once again made his way back to his room when he heard a sound coming from

Vergil's slightly opened door. Dante froze, scared that he had woken his brother up, when he heard it again. It was a moan. Curious now, Dante crept back to his brother's door, putting his eye in the small opening.

Vergil was on his back while his blankets were on the floor. His hands were clenched in the sheets as his head tossed back and forth on the pillow. Dante held his breathe as he watched. He knew he should leave, but his feet didn't seem to want to move. Vergil's breathing sped up and Dante watched as he slammed his head hard into his pillow, letting out a yell that turned Dante on.

Dante mentally scolded himself. This wasn't normal damn it! Watching his twin brother have a wet dream should not be making him horny! Ashamed of himself, Dante began to turn away when he heard something that made his heart skip a few beats.

"Fuck, Dante!" Dante twirled back around and watched as his brother fell out of bed, smacking his head in the process. Normally Dante would have laughed, but at the moment he only felt his mouth drop open. As Vergil stood up, Dante lost his balance and pushed against the door, causing it to creak.

Vergil's head snapped up and their eyes met. Dante backed up into the shadows, hoping to hide the rather noticeable bulge in his boxers, before clearing his throat and saying,

"Ummm, sorry. I had to go to the bathroom, and tripped over a crack in the floor, which made me fall over into your door, and yah…. I'll be going now, goodnight."

With that Dante turned around, entered his bedroom, then left his room again and went into the bathroom. He needed a very cold shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil sighed as he changed his pants and went back to bed. Judging by the look on Dante's face, he saw more than Vergil would've liked. 'Tripped over a crack on the floor my ass,' he thought as got back into bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

_Ok, so this one doesn't really add anything. It was really just more of a Dante's POV thing. It'll help set the flow of things in the next chapter, which might get put up tonight. Thanks for reading!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi (boyxboy action), Vergil giving a banana oral (just in this chapter.)_

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_I have a feeling this story will be pretty long, so I'm hoping you guys are enjoying it. Have fun!!!!_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Neither of the brothers had slept, and it showed on their faces. They had been avoiding each other as much as they could, but since they shared a hallway and a bathroom, it was harder than it sounded.

Vergil had listened to Dante sneaking Nevan out of the house via the window above the shower in their bathroom. It would've been amusing if he wasn't so distracted. He had been planning out in his head ways to avoid having to see Dante before getting to school. Of course, all those plans vanished as soon as Vergil stepped out of his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante had gotten into the shower as soon as Nevan was safely out the window. He too was planning his escape route. Sure, he still wanted to talk to his twin about the strange things he was feeling, but not in the house. He would have to talk to Vergil in private at school.

He washed his hair and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom.

Now, the way the rooms were positioned was Dante's and Vergil's rooms next to each other on the left side of the hall, while the bathroom was in between them on the right side. Dante left the bathroom right as Vergil left his room. They both weren't paying attention and didn't see each other until it was too late. Vergil ran into Dante whose feet were still wet from the shower. Dante was knocked off balance and grabbed the closest thing to him to steady himself, which happened to be Vergil.

This managed to knock them both over. Dante landed hard on his back on the ground, while Vergil landed hard on top of him. They both stayed still for a second until they realized the position they were in. Vergil was straddling Dante with his hands on either side of Dante's head. The fact that Dante was only wearing a towel made it even more awkward.

Vergil jumped up first, muttering a quick apology before entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Dante lay on the ground a bit longer before sighing and going to his room to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil shivered as he stepped out of the shower. He hated having to take cold showers, but this time it was necessary. He wrapped himself in a towel and did his hair. Opening the bathroom door carefully, he peeked out to make sure that the hallway was clear. Seeing that it was, Vergil ran to his room and got dressed. After grabbing his bag off of his desk, he made his way downstairs.

Dante was already sitting at the kitchen table, munching on an apple when he walked in. Their mother, Eva, was at the sink putting dishes away.

"Morning mother," Vergil said, grabbing a banana out of the basket of fruit on the counter. Maybe he could have some fun with Dante after all. Their mother turned smiling and wishing him a good morning while putting a plate in the cupboard.

When she turned away, Vergil made sure Dante was watching him before slowly peeling the fruit. Vergil closed his eyes, fitting as much of the banana in his mouth as he could, and sucked on it gently. He bit off part of it and ate it before twirling his tongue around the top, and dragging his teeth along the underside.

He finished eating the rest before opening his eyes and glancing over at his brother. What he saw made him smirk. Dante's mouth was hanging open again, and bits of chewed up apple were falling on the table. His eyes were filled with disbelief and looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

Vergil threw the peel away and grabbed his bag.

"I'm leaving now mother."

"Wait a second Vergil," she replied. She turned towards the table, wrinkling her nose and telling Dante to clean up after himself. Vergil reentered the kitchen right before she began to speak.

"I heard that there was a big party tonight, are you two going?"

Dante scooped the rest of the apple pieces off the table and into his mouth before answering.

"Yah, the band's gonna play. In fact, I'm picking up Erika before school today," he threw an evil smile towards Vergil; "the party is at her place."

Vergil mentally growled. He hated Erika.

"And you Vergil?" their mother asked, now putting glasses onto their proper shelves.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied, glaring at his twin.

"Well either way," Eva continued, "the same rules apply. I want you home by 3 o'clock, and you better not be drunk. Oh, and Dante," she gave him the harsh mom look. "If I get one more call from the police saying you're stripping in public again, you'll be grounded till you leave for college. Have a nice day."

Vergil nodded in response. He grabbed his keys and made his way outside. He didn't have any morning classes with Dante, and since he was senior he got to leave a little bit earlier. Dante was a senior too, but he usually stuck around school and talked for awhile. If Vergil was lucky, he wouldn't have to worry about Dante confronting him. Then again, luck never seemed to be on his side.

He had gotten as far as sitting on his black motorcycle when Dante came running out of the house.

"Verge wait! I need to talk to you." Vergil sighed. If he didn't let Dante talk now, he would follow him around until he did. Vergil simply looked at his brother to show he was listening.

Dante took a deep breath. He would only one chance to do this right.

"Look Verge, about last night and this morning… I was wondering if maybe we could talk about it later at school, I have something I want to tell you."

Vergil raised an eyebrow in thought. At least Dante wasn't mad at him. But what could he want to talk about besides saying how disgusting it was? They couldn't discuss something like that at school.

"Fine, we can talk but not at school. Wait until the party tonight. We will talk then."

"Oh, so you are going? I bet you just didn't want to miss me sing again. I know you think I have a sexy voice," Dante teased, getting into his red Camaro. Vergil's answer was to rev his motorcycle and drive off, leaving the smell of gas fumes in his wake.

Dante smiled and started his car. He had to go pick up Erika still. 'Part one down,' he thought to himself. 'Now all I need to do is tell him that I'm in love with him.' His smile dropped a bit. ' Damn it, what have I gotten myself into?'

_So the next part will be Dante and Vergil at school. That should be interesting to write. I would love it if you guys would review. Thanks for reading!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi (boyxboy action)_

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

So I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you guys like it too.

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Vergil walked into school he was hit with the sounds of people greeting him. He nodded to them all before making his way over to his locker. He grabbed his books and made his way down the hall. His first class was AP English 4, and he was early. He leaned against a wall and allowed his mind to wander.

Of course, the only thing he could think about was Dante. "This has to stop,' he thought to himself as he continued walking down the hall. 'Maybe a girl would help, but which one?' Vergil browsed through the crowds of girls before spotting the perfect one.

Kyla Webber was smart, good looking, and willing to give him whatever he wanted. He walked up to her, leaning next to her locker. She jumped a bit after closing it not expecting to see him there. After a moment, the startled look was replaced with a smile as she realized who it was.

"Good morning Vergil," she said batting her eyelashes and giving him a flirty smile. He had a reputation just like Dante, but Vergil was a bit pickier with who he brought home. So when he singled out a girl, they were all over him. They must have thought they were special or something.

Vergil gave her a lazy smile giving her body a once over, making sure to keep his eyes on her large chest longer than necessary, before replying.

"Morning Miss Webber. You look exceptionally beautiful today." She blushed, lowering her brown eyes to the floor.

"Please, call me Kyla."

"Alright then, would you allow me the pleasure of walking you to class Kyla?" Her face turned brighter as she threw her long black hair over her shoulder. Gathering her books, she nodded. As they walked to her first class, Vergil slipped his arm around her waist.

All around them he could here the whispers of jealous girls. Kyla heard them too, because she simply threw them a look that said 'that's right, he picked me,' and smirked. On their way through the main entrance, Vergil saw Dante enter the school. When Dante saw them, the look on his face made Vergil feel a bit guilty. He looked hurt and kind of angry.

All feelings of guilt, however, vanished when Vergil saw Dante pull the girl he had walked in with towards him. He whispered something in her ear, causing her face to turn pink, before kissing her on the cheek. He walked past Vergil, grinning at him as he made his way to the cafeteria. Vergil didn't glance back as he continued to walk Kyla to her class.

Vergil stopped her before she walked into the class room.

"Would you be interested in meeting me during lunch?" She looked confused.

"Where?" Vergil leaned down and spoke lowly in her ear,

"I was thinking in the abandoned science room. I would love to spend some alone time with you." She grinned at him.

"Yah sure. I would like that," she answered. Vergil saw Dante coming back down the hall. When he was close enough, Vergil leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. He looked up and smirked at the glare Dante was giving him. Kyla swooned a little before walking into her class.

Vergil passed up the still glaring Dante, heading to his class. 'Let the games begin' he thought with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante drove his car down Chestnut Ave. He parked in front of Erika's house and honked, waiting for her to come out. She exited her house and made her way down the driveway. Dante examined the miniskirt she was wearing thoroughly, whistling as she got into the car.

"Hey babe," he said as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

"Hi Dante," she answered smiling, "thanks for picking me up."

"It's my pleasure," he replied with a heart breaking smile. They drove in silence for a few minutes before she asked,

"You're still singing at my party right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let my girl down." She looked down for a second, then took a deep breath asking a question she'd wanted the answer to for a while.

"Dante, why don't you ever settle down with anyone? Are we not good enough for you?" Dante looked uncomfortable for a moment before asking a question of his own.

"I thought you said that you were ok with being friends with benefits. Does that bother you now or something?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all. I'm fine with our relationship, I was just curious." Dante visibly relaxed while thinking the question over. He couldn't tell her it was because he had a thing for his brother. He pulled into the school parking lot and parked, then turned off the car. Turning to look at her, he said, "The only person I want to be with doesn't really know how I feel yet." She nodded and decided not to answer. Dante got out of the car and walked to the other side, opening Erika's door for her. With a quick thank you, she grabbed her books and walked beside him into the building.

As they walked through the doors, Dante saw his brother walking with his arm around some chick's waist. A feeling of anger and confusion swept over him as their eyes met. What was he doing? A thought suddenly appeared in Dante's mind, and without any warning, he pulled Erika up to him.

You know," he said softly in her ear, "you look very sexy today." He ran a hand down her side and felt her shiver. Dante pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said before passing up his twin and entering the cafeteria. He mentally applauded himself as he bought a pack of pop tarts. He swallowed them in two bites and left, making his way to class. As he turned down the hall, he saw Vergil with the girl from before.

Dante watched as Vergil said something to her, causing her face to heat up. "What the fuck is he doing,' Dante thought as he watched his brother kiss her through narrowed eyes. Vergil walked passed him with a smile before disappearing down a different hall.

'Well,' Dante thought, 'two can play at that game'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**IMPORTANT:**

_Just to avoid confusion, when Vergil said Miss Webber, he was being polite. She isn't his teacher or anything. Also, next chapter Dante will be singing, so I have a question. I always saw Dante singing songs from the band Breaking Benjamin for some reason, but I'm not sure what song he should sing at the party. So I'll let you guys decide._

_The choices are Blow Me Away, Evil Angel, Breath, or Diary of Jane. Tell me in your reviews and I'll use the one that's the most wanted._

_(If you don't know who Breaking Benjamin is, you can look the songs up on Youtube.)_

_Thanks for reading_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. I also don't own the band Breaking Benjamin, their song Evil Angel, or the lyrics to Evil Angel._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi (boyxboy action)_

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

Sorry, I know I haven't been replying to reviews, I will make sure I do from now on.

**Hybrid X:**_ I'm glad that you like it. I know I didn't use the song you picked this chapter, but I will for the next one. Thank you so much for reviewing._

**Ladysubaru83: **_I love that song as well. It's one of my favorites. Thank you for reviewing so much._

**Chapter 7**

Vergil stood from his seat as the bell rang for lunch. He watched as groups of people made their way out the doors or to the cafeteria. His destination was the science room on the other side of the school. It would take him awhile to get there, but she would wait.

His mind wandered to thoughts of this morning. Dante had looked pissed. Vergil wasn't sure why he was making it difficult for his brother. Maybe he was just scared. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

But, the thought of a more than sibling relationship with Dante did make him kind of nervous. It would change everything, and if it ended badly….

'That's why I'm doing this', he told himself. As much as he wanted it to happen, he was afraid of messing it up. 'And anyway, it's not like Dante said he felt the same. He just said he wanted to talk.'

Vergil's thoughts were interrupted as he reached his destination. Opening the door, he went inside, shutting and locking it behind him. When he turned around, he was greeted with the sight of Kyla sitting on a desk, the top few buttons of her shirt undone. She had a hungry look in her eyes.

He made his way over to the desk, resting his hands on both sides of her.

"Hi," she whispered before he attacked her mouth with his. Vergil ran his tongue along her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. The feeling of her tongue rubbing against his reminded Vergil of the dream he had the night before. He could feel himself getting hard as he remembered what the dream Dante had done next.

Kyla assumed he was getting hard for her, and lowered her hands to his belt, quickly unfastening it. Vergil put his hands under her shirt and moved them up her sides. This caused her to moan. She moved one hand up to grab at his hair while the other was still undoing his belt.

They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear the sound of the door being unlocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante ran out of class, and pushed his way through the lunch crowd. His dumbass teacher had kept him back in class to talk about a test he failed, and now he was late. Since he and his band were singing tonight, they had to rehearse. Normally they would have done it after school, but they were going straight to where the party was to set up their equipment.

As he sprinted down another hallway, he saw his least favorite teacher come out of a classroom in front of him. Dante sighed. 'Maybe he'll just ignore me'.

"Mr. Sparda, would you come here please?" 'Damn it.' Dante slowed to a stop in front of the teacher.

Mr. Pradly was the main science teacher for the senior class, and he hated Dante. Normally Dante was able to compliment the teachers into liking him. Over half of the female teachers had crushes on him. Men were a bit harder, but most of them fell for it. Except this one. 'Might as well try,' he thought.

"Hello sir, how are you today? And is that a new tie you're wearing? I like it." He finished it off with a smile that made the other teachers pass out. Mr. Pradly wasn't buying it.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? You know you're not supposed to run in the hallways."

"I know, but I'm kinda late. My band is rehearsing and I kinda need to be there." Mr. Pradly smiled an evil smile at the news. 'Crap,' Dante thought, 'he's not gonna let me go.'

"Your band is waiting for you now?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, well I need you to go and do something for me first." Shit. Dante sighed before looking at the teacher.

"Here," Mr. Pradly continued. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key and held it out to Dante.

"I need you to go to the old science room and grab some spare beakers for me. I'm not sure if they locked it up, so take the key just in case." Dante grabbed the key, and with a muffled whatever, made his way back down the hall towards the room he had passed up earlier.

The door was locked so he opened it with the key. What he saw wasn't something he was expecting. Vergil was making out with the girl from this morning, who was sitting on a desk. Her hands were down his pants, and his were up her shirt. They didn't even notice that someone had walked in.

The sight made Dante's blood boil. Who did that bitch think she was? He cleared his throat and she looked up, blushing at getting caught. Vergil turned and looked at his brother, pulling away from the girl on the desk.

"I think we should talk now," Dante said, taking in his brother's disheveled appearance. Kyla looked confused.

"Um, we're kinda busy right now Dante, right Vergil?" she looked at him hopefully, but he simply ignored her while fixing his pants. Kyla made an angry noise, buttoning up her shirt before sliding off the desk.

"Whatever asshole." She walked out of the room, slamming the door as she went. It was silent in the room as the brothers stared at each other. Vergil was the first to break the silence, sighing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He sat on the now free desk before saying, "You wanted to talk, so talk."

His tone pissed Dante off even more.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dante yelled. He was confused. With the way Vergil had been acting, Dante had thought maybe he had felt the same way. But after walking in on that….

"I do not have a problem Dante. You are the one yelling." Vergil didn't understand why his brother was so angry. It wasn't like they were dating, though he wished they were. Vergil was confused too.

Dante took a deep breath, calming himself down. In a lower voice he asked, "So who was she?"

"That is none of your concern brother. It's not like you care about my love life anyway."

Dante couldn't hold it in anymore, so he let it all out.

"How the fuck would you know! Can you read minds now too or something? How do you know I don't care?! Every time I see you with someone, I want to tear them to fucking pieces! I'm the one who should have you, cuz I'm the one who's in love with you not…them. Shit."

He said too much. He watched as Vergil mouthed the word love before grabbing a box of empty beakers from a shelf and walking out the door.

"Dante wait," Vergil said behind him

"No, forget it man. I'm late." And with that, Dante walked out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil walked down the halls to the auditorium. He knew that Dante had to practice before tonight. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He never knew that Dante had felt that way about people he brought home, it was the same way Vergil felt about Dante's whores.

He could hear people cheering as he neared the room. He walked in right as the song began. His brother always got a big crowd whenever he sang. Dante had taken off his jacket to show the white shirt he was wearing underneath, and his black, leather pants clung to him like a second skin.

Vergil caught himself staring, and forced his eyes upwards. Dante's eyes closed as he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings,_

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside me,_

_No, don't leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here, Alone_

_Don't, remember, remember_

Vergil slowly made his way to the corner of the room, where the shadows were thicker. He couldn't relax in public, but it was hard not to when Dante was singing.

_Put me to sleep evil angel,_

_Open your wings evil angel_

Dante screamed into the microphone, letting some of his anger from the fight come out through his voice.

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends,_

_Hiding betrayal, driving the nail_

_Hoping to find a savior, _

_No, don't leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here, Alone_

_Don't surrender, surrender!_

Vergil leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He loved his brother's voice.

_Put me to sleep evil angel,_

_Open your wings evil angel,_

_Oh, fly over me evil angel,_

_Why can't I breathe evil angel_

He didn't know what the hell he was gonna say to Dante. He would have to catch him at the party. Vergil was sure that Dante would avoid him. He always did that when he was embarrassed.

_Put me to sleep evil angel,_

_Open your wings evil angel,_

_Oh, fly over me evil angel,_

_Why can't I breathe evil angel_

As the last notes of the song died away, everyone began cheering again. Almost all of the people in this room would be at the party, plus people that didn't even go to the school. He watched as Dante jumped off the stage and bowed, waving at his fans.

With all of the people that would be there, it would be hard to get Dante alone. But Vergil wasn't worried. He'd think of something.

_So this chapter was longer than the others, but I liked writing it. I'm just not sure my others will be as good. I'm very proud of this. Hope you all like it._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. I also don't own the band Breaking Benjamin, their song Diary of Jane, or the lyrics to Diary of Jane._

_**Warnings:**__ Language, eventual lemon, Yaoi (boyxboy action)_

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_I know that I usually update faster, but schools catching up on me. I'm home schooled, and with my schedule, I won't be on summer break till the end of June, so I'll try to update quickly, but I can't promise anything._

_**Zhee: **__It's all figured out in this chapter : )_

_**Ladysubaru83:**__ Oh ok. I was just saying that it was longer than my previous chapters_

_**Hybrid X: **__Yah I feel the same way about that. Their personalities are very different, but I'm still kinda struggling with how Vergil's head works. _

_**The Black Inferno Devil: **__I agree. I think Evil Angel fit very well. It actually fit better than I thought it would, so I was happy ___

_**SilverDeathAngel: **__I'm very glad that you like it. I will upload new stuff as quick as I can. I love your name by the way. _

_Thank you all for the reviews and favorites, and alerts. It's nice to know that people actually like what I'm writing._

**Chapter 8**

Dante sighed as he put the speaker he was carrying down on the stage. He and his band had arrived at Erika's place about 20 minutes before, and they were still unloading equipment.

The day was warm, and he wiped his forehead as he stood up straight and popped his back. Erika's place wasn't a house, it was a mansion. The long, curved driveway was surrounded by green lawn, which led up to the building itself. On the left of the structure was a partially covered room where the stage was. That was where most of the party would take place.

But, of course, a lot of people would be entering the house to use one of the many spare rooms to 'enjoy themselves' throughout the party as well. If Dante were in his normal state of mind, he would have been amazed at the size of everything. But he wasn't. He was too busy thinking about Vergil.

He still wanted to talk to his twin, but he wasn't sure if Verge would show up after their argument. What would Dante say to him anyway? If he was lucky, Vergil would've misunderstood what Dante had meant when he said love. Hopefully Vergil thought he had meant brotherly love, instead of more than siblings love.

He covered his face with his hand and sighed. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

The sound of a car horn brought Dante out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw his band mates sitting in a black pickup truck.

"Hey Dante," the drummer said, hanging out the drivers side window, "We're going to get food. You coming?"

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Dante put on a fake smile before answering.

"Yah! I'm fucking starving!"

'It's probably better not to think about Verge right now anyway,' Dante thought to himself as he climbed into the truck. He'd just think of something later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night_

Vergil parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet before looking up at the mansion. It had only started ten minutes ago, but the party was already in full swing. He crossed the street and made his way to the house. Pushing his way through the overly crowded room, he finally entered the kitchen.

The counters were covered in different kinds of alcohol and food, most of it having already been picked through. He leaned against the counter and sighed. All day he had been riding around the city trying to figure out what the hell Dante had meant. Did Dante just love him as a brother or…..

Vergil knew that he was probably over thinking it. But when Dante said it, Vergil had felt his heart jump a little. He made his way over to the door that led from the kitchen to the room with the stage. Over half of the people in the house were crammed in waiting for the singing to start.

Leaning against the door frame, Vergil watched as Dante helped set up the final pieces of equipment. Dante walked to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. His eyes scanned the crowd before he smiled.

"Hey! You all ready to party?" The crowd gave a cheer, but it wasn't loud enough for Dante's taste.

"Is that all you got? C'mon people! I asked if you were ready to party!" This time the crowd cheered so loudly that Vergil felt himself get an instant headache from the sound.

"Now that's more like it! Lets rock!" Dante put the microphone back onto the stand and waited for the music to start. The beginning notes began to play and the crowd went wild. They all knew the song.

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you,_

_So let me ask would you like that, would you like that,_

_And I don't mind, if you say this love is a last time,_

_So now I'll ask do you like that, do you like that_

_No! _

The crowd began to jump in time with the beat as the chorus started.

_Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break,_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane,_

_So tell me how it should be!_

People began to head bang as Dante screamed out the lyrics. It was amazing what his voice could do to people.

_Try to find out what makes you tick,_

_As I lie down, sore and sick_

_Do you like that, do you like that,_

_There's a fine line between love and hate_

_And I don't mind, just let me say that I like that_

_I like that_

Vergil remembered when Dante wrote this song. He had caught his girlfriend at the time giving a guy a blow job in between classes. Well, if you were gonna insult someone, it might as well be in style right?

_Something's getting in the way,_

_Something's just about to break,_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane,_

Now the crowd was singing with him. Some had their fists up in the air while others were dancing without a care in the world.

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way,_

_I still try to find my place, in the diary of Jane,_

_So tell me how it should be!_

Vergil leaned back and let Dante's voice wash over him. He could listen to him sing forever and never get tired of it. Dante wasn't the only one in the family who could sing though. Vergil had a great voice. But the only time he actually sang was when he was drunk. 'Wait a second.' Vergil's eyes snapped open. He had an idea.

_Desperate, I will crawl,_

_Waiting for so long, no love,_

_There is no love,_

_Die for anyone, what have I become!_

Whenever Vergil got drunk, he acted crazy. Well, actually, he acted just like Dante. He knew that Dante would avoid him, so he'd make it to where Dante couldn't ignore him for too long. He'd get drunk.

Now, this was a very un-Vergil thing to do, but he was getting desperate. He just wanted to get all of this shit figured out.

_Something's getting in the way,_

_Something's just about to break,_

_I will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way,_

_I still try to find my place, in the diary of Jane_

Vergil made his back into the kitchen as the song finished. He barely listened as Dante addressed the crowd, instead searching through the bottles. He let out a small sigh of relief when he found a half-empty bottle of vodka. He didn't need to get smashed, just a little drunk was enough.

Taking off the cap, he took a few gulps. Vodka was strong shit. He wouldn't need much. He was lucky that their mom had such a big alcohol stash; otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to hold it down.

Vergil felt his head begin to swim, and smiled. Perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante jumped off of the stage and looked around. He hadn't seen Vergil yet, and he was kind of worried. Vergil was never overly late to a party, even if he didn't want to go.

Dante walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before walking back out into the crowd. The DJ started playing techno, and everyone was dancing. He began to walk through the crowd, but was suddenly surrounded on all sides by girls. They started grinding into him with the music, and he smiled, dancing with them all.

After a couple of minutes, he heard a loud laugh coming from the corner of the room. It sounded familiar, so he glanced over and was shocked by what he saw.

Vergil was dirty dancing with two girls, a bottle of some type of alcohol hanging out of his hand. The girl in front of him pulled his shirt up while kissing his neck and the other put her hand down his pants. Vergil leaned his head back and groaned, still dancing.

Normally this would have turned Dante on, but at the moment he was pissed. He pulled away from the girls and made his way to his twin. He pushed the other girls away glaring at them until they left. Vergil gave him a lazy smile that made Dante's heart flutter.

"Hey bro, what's up? You know, you have a great voice." Vergil backed up a few steps after saying this. He crashed into a table and would have fallen over if Dante hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Whoa!" Vergil yelled before giggling. "Thanks man."

"What the hell are you doing Verge?" Dante tried to yell over the music. Vergil rarely got drunk, so this was a surprise to his twin.

"Don't be so serious. It's a fucking party!" Vergil tried to take a swig of whatever was in the bottle, but Dante grabbed it first. Putting the bottle on the table, he grabbed Vergil's arm and dragged him into a hallway.

When he found an empty room, he walked in, dragging a stumbling Vergil behind him, and locked the door. He leaned against the wall as Vergil fell on the bed.

"What's wrong with you tonight Vergil? You never get drunk." Vergil sat up and looked at him. They watched each other for a moment before Vergil turned away.

"Nothing's wrong." Dante knew he was lying. Vergil looked out the room's window before jumping off the bed.

"C'mon man! There's a room full of hot chicks next door, and we're missing 'em!"

Now Dante was really pissed. Not only was his brother lying, but now he was trying to drop the subject. Just talking to him wasn't going to work. As Vergil made his way to the door, Dante grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell man!" Dante stared directly into his twins eyes.

"I'm being completely serious right now Vergil. Why are you acting like this? And why were you being such an ass at school today? Are you mad at me or something?"

Vergil frowned and pushed Dante away from him.

"I should be asking you that. Also, why have you been so interested in my sex life lately? You never cared before." Dante didn't know what to say. Vergil began walking closer, and Dante moved away. They were slowly making their way to the opposite wall.

"Why were you standing outside my door last night Dante?" He wasn't sure how to answer. If he said the wrong thing, he might piss his twin off more. He didn't want Vergil to leave.

Dante's entire thought process froze as his back hit the wall. He hadn't realized it was so close. But Vergil didn't stop moving towards him. When they were a couple of inches apart, Vergil asked, "What did you mean when you said you loved me?"

Dante could feel his brother's breath on his lips. He turned his head away; he couldn't handle it much longer.

"You know what, never mind. We'll talk later." Dante tried to move, but Vergil used his arm to block the way. With his other hand, Vergil turned Dante's face towards his own and closed the remaining space between them.

Dante felt his eyes close at the contact, but they opened a second later, and he pushed his twin away. Vergil looked at him confused.

"Look, you're drunk. You don't realize what you're doing." Dante sighed. He wanted it to happen, but not like this.

Vergil grabbed his face again and forced Dante to look at him. His eyes were clear, not hazed over like they usually were when someone was drunk.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am," he whispered before once again connecting their lips. This time Dante kissed back. He felt Vergil's tongue press against his lips, so he opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The feeling of their tongue's sliding against each other made Dante shiver. They parted for air before going back and exploring each others mouths. Dante ran his hands through his brother's hair as Vergil pushed him harder into the wall.

Dante ran his tongue along the top of Vergil's mouth, and felt himself get hard as Vergil moaned. He pulled away and caught his breath.

"I hope that answered the love question." Vergil nodded.

"Maybe we should take it slow," Dante suggested. Vergil nodded again, pulling away a little more. Dante smirked.

"You know mom's gonna kill you for getting drunk right?" Vergil rolled his eyes and placed a smaller kiss on Dante's lips before answering. "Yah, but it was worth it."

Dante smiled again and brought Vergil closer, pulling him into another long kiss. They were so absorbed in it that they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them through the darkness on the other side of the window.

_Another chapter done *sigh*. This one was a bit fluffy, but it's gonna get more dramatic from here. Would you count this ending a cliff hanger? Thanks for reading!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. _

_**Warnings:**__ Language, lemon (this chapter), Yaoi (boyxboy action), slight gore (this chapter)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been having a terrible case of writers block lately. Good thing is, you get your lemon in this chapter. Hooray!!! Bad thing, stuff starts to get a bit more serious._

_**SilverDeathAngel:**__ I'm sorry. I know I left you all hanging, but hopefully I'll make up for it with this chapter._

_**Hybrid X:**__ You're welcome. It's one of my favorite songs by them._

_**Black Inferno Devil: **__Yes, fluff is good if used right. This chapter will answer all questions._

_**Ladysubaru83: **__Honestly, I never really worried about the mom. She's more of a side character anyway._

_**Moonbeam1987: **__Thanks. I'm glad you like it._

_**1MillioRoses: **__Don't worry I'm updating as fast as I can. ___

_So I'm nervous because this is my first official lemon. Let me know if I did all right 'kay?_

**Chapter 9**

Erika watched through the window as the brother's began to make out again. Pulling away, she turned around and made her way down the driveway. Normally it would have been weird for her to sneak around her own house, and miss her own party, but tonight was different.

She had been hired, (more like threatened), to keep watch over Dante for the last few months. She was to report anything important to her 'master'. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'Dante making out with his twin seems pretty important to me.'

She made her way down the sidewalk. It's not like she wanted to spy, but the evil bitch she was working for had her family. She had nothing against Dante personally, but she had to do what she had to do.

After finally finding the alley she was supposed to wait in, she leaned against a wall and stared up at the sky. 'So, Dante and Vergil are a couple now? That must have been what Dante meant in the car this morning.' Crossing her arms, she switched her gaze to the ground. She couldn't say it surprised her. After some of stuff she had seen, nothing really surprised her anymore.

A noise further down the alley caught her attention. A group of hell prides came towards her, one of them swinging its scythe. A black portal opened up under her, and she began to slowly descend. Like she said, nothing surprised her anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night had gone well for Dante and Vergil. They stuck with their decision to take it slow, leaving the room after their second kiss. They danced for a few more hours, before following each other home.

They entered the house quietly, and fell onto two separate couches, both falling asleep instantly.

Vergil woke the next morning to the sound of their mother scolding Dante in the kitchen.

"Damn it Dante. I told you not to come home drunk. Do you have any idea how irritating it is to listen to you complain about being hung over all day?"

"But mom! I wasn't even drunk. Vergil was!"

"Your brother never gets drunk," their mom answered. "I'll believe that when he comes in here complaining about a headache."

Vergil smirked as he listened to Dante whine more. Their mother never believed him. It was actually kind of irritating. Vergil sat up on the couch and stood before making his way over to the kitchen. He really did have a headache.

He walked in and saw Dante sitting on the counter pouting while watching their mom cook pancakes. His pout turned into a smile when their eyes met. Vergil gave him a small smile back and walked over to the cabinet on the opposite side of the room.

This caught their mom's attention, and she turned to say good morning. She paused however, and watched as he pulled a bottle of whiskey off of the top shelf.

"Vergil, what do you think you're doing?"

He took a drink before looking at her. "It makes the headache go away." She stared as he walked out, drinking from the bottle as he went. Dante laughed, jumping off the counter and following his brother into the living room.

They sat side by side and passed the bottle back and forth. After a few minutes, Dante broke the silence.

"We don't have to go to school till twelve because of that teacher thing right? You wanna practice fighting?" Vergil glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock now, which meant they had two hours. He put the whisky on the table and stood up. Turning to Dante, he nodded and went upstairs to grab Yamato.

They met in the backyard, Dante holding Rebellion, and made their way over to a bomb shelter like door. Opening it, they descended the stairs. At the bottom was a room that looked very similar to an arena. The floor was made of dirt, and in the corner stood a tall, thin stone pillar. A small granite plate with a dip in the middle of it was centered on the side of the pillar.

Dante placed Rebellion's hilt in the dip on the plate, causing the entire pillar to turn bright red. Instantly the room was filled with dozens of lesser demons waiting to be destroyed.

"Let's get this party started!" Dante yelled as he grabbed his sword and charged the demons head on. Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before he too ran towards the enemies. Unsheathing Yamato, Vergil let all of his anger and frustration from the last couple of days out as he slashed through the hordes of hell sloths and prides.

The room never got any emptier because once one demon was down, another would spawn in its place. Halfway through the fight, Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Flipping over a hell pride, he jumped in the air and released a barrage of bullets, causing chunks of demon to fly throughout the room.

Vergil scowled at the noise the guns made. He hated those crude weapons.

About an hour later, Dante was beginning to get tired and looked over at Vergil.

"You almost ready to call it a day Verge?" Vergil nodded and teleported over to the pillar. He stuck Yamato's hilt on the plate, making the pillar turn blue before it faded back to its natural stone color.

No more demons were summoned as they finished clearing the room. Finally, they were down to one, a hell wrath, which stood on the opposite side of them. The bomb on its head was glowing dark orange, showing that it wouldn't explode just yet.

Dante glanced over at Vergil and smiled before asking, "You ready?"

Vergil looked back and smirked. They both ran at the wrath, jumping in the air and plunging their weapons into the bomb, simultaneously saying,

"Jackpot."

They back flipped away as the explosion shook the room. After landing, Dante turned to Vergil and pulled him close, initiating a kiss. Vergil kissed back for a moment before moving away.

Dante let out a whine and began to pout, but Vergil only shook his head.

"We don't have time Dante. School starts in less than an hour, and we still have to get ready."

Dante sighed and stomped up the stairs. Vergil laughed inwardly at how childish his twin was being. He allowed himself a small smile as he followed Dante back outside. They would have time to play later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erika found herself in a room that looked like something you would find in a medieval castle. Ornate tapestries hung from the walls, and torches spaced around the perimeter were the only sources of light.

In the center of it all was a huge, marble throne. A beautiful woman with bright red eyes and long, silver hair was seated upon the throne. Erika could feel her gaze as she bowed before the demoness.

"What news do you bring me?" Erika looked up at the witch, whose name was Yenalus, before answering.

"Milady, you said to report when I found out something of importance regarding Dante. Not even an hour ago I saw him being rather, intimate with his twin brother Vergil."

This caught Yenalus's attention. "What exactly were they doing?"

"Kissing each other, milady."

"And you say it was intimate?"

"Yes." Yenalus sat back in her throne, smiling to herself. Finally she would get her revenge.

"Good. You have done well. Your services are no longer needed."

Erika's head shot up at this. "Does that mean you'll let my family go?"

Yenalus looked at her before waving her hand at one of the hell lusts guarding her. It disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with a little boy and a middle aged woman.

Erika felt relief at the sight of her family unharmed. She looked hopefully up at Yenalus before moving to stand by her mom.

Before she got there, however, a hell lust appeared next to her and grabbed her arm. Her relief vanished as she watched Yenalus summon an axe, and move faster than the eye could see towards her family.

"No!" she yelled, but there was nothing she could do. She watched in horror as her little brother and mom were murdered in front of her. She dropped to her knees letting out a chocked sob as tears fell from her eyes. A rush of wind was felt in front of her, and she looked up to see Yenalus standing in front of her, the bloody axe hanging from her hand.

"As I said," Yenalus said with a blood thirsty smile, "you are no longer needed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sparda twins approached the school, surprised when they saw a crowd forming around the entrance. As they got closer they could hear terrified screams coming from some of the girls.

Dante grabbed the arm of a passing boy, anxiously asking him what had happened.

"It's Erika." The boy answered. His eyes were wide and his face was ghostly pale. "She's just lying there," the boy started to hyperventilate, "there's blood everywhere."

Dante pushed him away and sprinted towards the crowd. Vergil began to follow him, but ran into a girl running away from the scene. She fell to her knees and vomited, tears streaming down her face.

Vergil turned away from her, running to where Dante had disappeared. Pushing his way through the people, he found his brother standing at the innermost edge of the group, his face twisted up in despair.

Erika lay in the middle of the onlookers, her left arm twisted at an awkward angle. Her normally beautiful blonde hair was caked with blood, and her eyes were glazed over with a look of sadness and terror. She had a deep gash running through the middle of her torso, revealing her intestines and other organs. Her right leg was almost completely separated from her body. Only a couple of pieces of skin held it together.

Dante slowly sunk to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. They might not have been a couple, but she had still been one of his best friends. Vergil lowered himself to Dante's level and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. For now it was all he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yenalus strolled down the hallways of her palace with a pleased smile on her face. She had let the girl off easy. Normally she drove her victims insane before killing them.

Yenalus had a very special power. She could manipulate the memories in peoples' minds. Either making them relive bad ones or creating brand new ones, it didn't matter. It was a gift she was born with. Being a demon had its advantages, and she would use everything she had to get revenge on the family of Sparda.

Her father had been a high ranking demon who had a lot of say in what the Lords of the Underworld did. The Dark Knight Sparda hadn't liked that. After a heated argument, Sparda had killed her father.

The whole thing had been about humans too. They were pathetic weaklings, worth absolutely nothing. Her father had wanted to clean them out, to make the world pure again, that was all.

And then, when all was said and done, Sparda had married a human woman! It was an insult to demon kind! After Sparda had died, she targeted his sons. She would destroy their family just like their father destroyed hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante sat on his bed later that night. The shock of the day was finally stating to fade. School had been canceled for the day. Everyone was too scared or shocked to stay long. Dante and Vergil had stayed until the paramedics came and took care of the body.

Dante barely noticed when his door opened and someone walked inside. He jumped a little when he felt his bed dip, and a pair of strong arms circle his waist.

Dante turned around facing his brother while sitting on his lap. Vergil moved some hair out of Dante's face and put their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry Dante," he whispered. Dante gave him a sad smile and closed his eyes, letting himself relax in his twin's embrace. It broke Vergil's heart to see his brother like this. He blinked, an idea coming to him. He would make Dante forget all of it, at least for tonight.

Dante's eyes flew open as he felt Vergil pin him down on the mattress. Confusion was all that ran through his mind at first as Vergil began to kiss him, before he realized that his brother was doing this to make him feel better.

Dante kissed back, allowing his brother's tongue into his mouth. The kiss began to get more heated as Vergil ran his hands up under Dante's shirt, stopping to play with his nipples.

Dante moaned at the feeling and pulled Vergil's shirt off, breaking the kiss only to let the shirt pass over his twins head. He dragged his nails down Vergil's well toned stomach as Vergil pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the corner of the room.

Dante ran his hands back up Vergil's sides before tangling them in his hair, forcing their faces closer together. Vergil broke the kiss and licked his way down Dante's chest and stomach, stopping when he got to the waistband of his jeans. He looked up and locked eyes with his brother as he unbuttoned the others pants.

He grabbed the zipper with his teeth, making sure to go slowly over the growing bulge in the others boxers, before moving back up and attacking Dante's neck. Dante kicked off his jeans while undoing Vergil's and throwing those off of the bed as well.

Dante moved his twin's face back to his own, starting another kiss as he put his hand down the others boxers. Vergil turned his head away and moaned as Dante began to fist him. He started to pant as he slowly pulled off Dante's boxers, forcing Dante to let go of his erection.

Vergil slid out of his own boxers before sucking on three of his fingers, making sure to completely cover them in saliva. He swallowed Dante's cock as he pushed two fingers inside of him, making sure to stretch him properly.

Dante cried out when he felt Vergil's tongue slide along his length. Any pain he might have felt was completely taken over by pleasure. His eyes closed as Vergil began to bob his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the tip before taking him in again.

Vergil added a third finger and deep throated his brother, causing Dante to try and thrust farther into Vergil's mouth. Vergil used his spare hand to hold Dante's hips down. He hooked his fingers slightly inside of Dante, looking for the spot he knew would make his twin see stars.

He knew he found it when Dante yanked hard on his hair and yelled.

"Shit! Nng, do that again." Vergil deep throated him again while hitting that same spot, which made Dante yell even louder. They were lucky that their house was so big, and that their mom slept on the opposite side of it from them. She wouldn't hear a thing.

Vergil released Dante's erection, and pulled his fingers out making Dante groan in frustration. He had been so close. Vergil laughed lightly, moving back up to kiss his mirror image. Dante was breathing like he had just run a mile and the sound made Vergil even harder.

He positioned himself at Dante's opening. "You ready?" Dante nodded, bringing his lips to Vergil's and forcing his tongue in as Vergil pushed into him. When he was completely inside, Vergil stopped, letting Dante get used to the feeling.

Dante began rocking his hips, so Vergil pulled almost completely out and slammed back in, nailing Dante's prostate on the first try. Dante let out a hoarse yell, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist as he continued to hit his pleasure spot.

The sounds of skin hitting skin and pleasured moans filled the room as they moved faster against each other. Vergil could feel himself getting close and he wrapped a hand around Dante's leaking cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Dante scratched his nails down Vergil's back, screaming his name as when his orgasm hit. The sound of his name being screamed and the feeling of Dante's walls clamping around him was too much for Vergil. He came hard, yelling Dante's name before collapsing on top of him.

When their breathing returned to normal, Vergil pulled himself out and lay beside his brother, wrapping him in his arms. Their legs tangled together when Dante turned to rest his head on his twin's chest.

"I love you," Dante mumbled before falling asleep. Vergil looked down at his brother and smiled as he let sleep take him.

"I love you too."

_Once again, fluff at the end, but I thought it was cute. We now have a villain!!! YAY!!! I like making bitchy characters, haha. I really hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. _

_**Warnings:**__ Language, Yaoi (boyxboy action), slight gore (this chapter)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_So this one is short. It was actually supposed to be posted as part of the next chapter, but I thought it was a good place to stop. It's more of just a quick insight of the brother's minds before I get into the bigger stuff. I'm hella tired since it's 3:30 in the morning here, so I'm skipping reviews this time. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You really know how to make a girl feel special XD _

**Chapter 10**

_Two weeks later_

Dante watched the early morning sunlight filter through his window. The last two weeks had been insane. Not only did he and Vergil hook up, but there was Erika's death and funeral (which still hurt to think about), their birthday preparations (the party was tomorrow. Gah! There was still so much to do!), and to top it all off he'd gotten a call from a record company wanting to know if his band was interested in making a cd!

The call had downright surprised him. He'd never thought that his band would make it further than school and party appearances. It was a nice idea, but he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

Yawning, he crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. He'd been really tired lately, probably due to all of the things floating around in his head. Insomnia was a bitch. The only nights he slept well were the ones he spent with Vergil (they always tired each other out), but he had been pretty busy lately as well.

He turned the shower on, letting it heat up before stepping in. The water relaxed him as he mentally planned out his schedule for the day. The main thing was putting the finishing touches on the house for the party. After that, he was going over to Luke's (his drummer) house. Maybe he could drag Vergil along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pitch black. Vergil couldn't see anything. That right there should have told him that something was wrong. Even while being a half demon, he had always had unnaturally good eyesight. Especially in the dark.

Suddenly, the place where he was standing was flooded with light. He looked, and to his surprise saw clouds moving away to reveal the moon. How did he get outside?

From what he could see, he was standing on a large, stone clearing that sat atop a very tall tower. Stone pillars were placed along the rim of the clearing, with a small staircase leading down on one side.

The sound of metal clanging against metal drew his attention away from his surroundings. He spotted two figures fighting each other a little ways off. It began to rain as he made his way over, trying to get a better look at the fighters. As he got closer, he was shocked to see himself. The other swordsman was Dante.

They both looked a little different. Dante's hair was longer, and they were both wearing coats he had never seen before. His was the more regal of the two. It looked like a blue trench coat with brass buttons running up its length. Dante's was made of red leather. It stayed open, revealing that Dante wasn't wearing a shirt. The only thing keeping it from falling off was a strap of brown leather running across his chest.

The rain came down harder as Vergil watched himself disarm Dante, his sword spinning before landing blade down a couple of feet away. Time seemed to stop as he watched the other him stab Dante with Yamato, blood gushing out of the wound.

He ran towards them as the other Vergil pulled the sword out of his twin's body. Dante fell backwards almost gracefully, his back arching beautifully before he hit the ground. Vergil dropped to his knees next to him as the blood pooled around them, dying Dante's hair red.

The Vergil clone walked away before grabbing Rebellion out of the ground and stabbing Dante in the chest with it. Vergil put his hand to his brother's neck, desperately looking for some sign of life, only to find none. Dante was dead.

Vergil's breathing sped up as his mind tried to process what had just happened. Dante couldn't be dead…..

"This is all your fault, you know." Vergil whipped his head around to face the source of the noise, slightly unnerved that the person standing there seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was a woman. Her long, silver hair looked unaffected by the rain, and her red eyes felt like they were burning into his own.

"N,no. I didn't do this." He mumbled. He was shocked at how scared his voice sounded.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it? There's no one else here." Vergil looked around, only to realize that the other Vergil had vanished into thin air.

"And besides," the woman continued, "you're holding the weapon in your hand."

He looked down and sure enough Yamato was there clenched in his right hand, Dante's blood still dripping off its blade. Vergil threw the weapon away as though it had stung him. No, no, no. Sure there were times Dante bugged the shit out him, but he'd never kill his twin. As mushy and out of character as it sounded, Vergil needed Dante more than anyone knew.

"This is your future, your fate." The woman's voice had grown cold. "No matter what you do, you will never be strong enough to fight it." She sighed to herself. "It's kind of romantic actually."

He was about to reply, but was cut short when something grabbed his arm. He jumped in shock when Dante sat up, his other hand wrapping around Vergil's neck, chocking off his air supply.

Dull, lifeless eyes turned towards him. "Why Vergil?" A red tear rolled down the corpse's cheek, while his hand tightened around Vergil's throat. "I thought you loved me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil shot up in bed, eyes flying open. His breathing was harsh as he attempted to calm himself down. 'What the hell was that?!' he thought to himself. Sure he'd had nightmares before, but never like that.

He got out of bed and walked to the door, his wobbling legs barely supporting him. He almost made it when an intense pain ran through his head. He fell to his knees as images flashed through his mind.

The first was Dante, sprawled on his back, blood leaking from empty eye sockets. The next was of Vergil literally cutting Dante open while Dante was still conscious, his screams echoing off of the walls. A bald man with two different colored eyes sat in the corner taking notes. Vergil felt a sick form of pleasure course through him at the sight of his brother in so much agony.

The images stopped, and Vergil rushed to the bathroom, getting sick in the toilet. Why was he seeing all of this? He didn't understand why putting Dante through so much pain made him feel so good in the vision.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't feeling good now. Just thinking about it made his gag reflex react. He stood up and rinsed his mouth out. Maybe the lady in the dream was right. If he wasn't strong enough to resist whatever made him the way he was in the dream then….

He shook his head. No, it was exactly that, a dream. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only four in the morning. He'd sleep for a few more hours, and then help with birthday plans, just like they had planned.

Vergil settled back down into his bed. He wouldn't let some crazy dream get to him. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really was afraid to go back to sleep.

_So only two chapters left after this plus an epilogue. This is actually only part 1 in a 3 part story, so there will be more. Thanks for reading!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. Nor do I own the band Theory of a Dead Man and their song Little Smirk. _

_**Warnings:**__ Language, Yaoi (boyxboy action), reference to blood, lemon(this chapter)._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_I updated pretty fast this time. I'm sorry if Vergil is OOC but I think it makes sense with what's happening. I tried to not make it overly corny but… we'll see. Parts might be fluffy. Only one more official chapter and an epilogue left till part 1 is over!!!!_

_**Fiona868: **__Ah, I'm so glad that my story makes you happy. That's such a cool thing to hear!!! I hope you like the sequels just as much._

_**Moonbeam1987: **__Thank you. It's not exactly seeing the future, but it's similar I guess. Thanks for reviewing._

_**1MillionRoses: **__I'm hoping I described it properly. That's one of my favorite fights in the game. Thanks for the review. _

**Chapter 11**

Dante ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The shower had really woken him up. He entered the kitchen and smiled at seeing his twin already sitting at the table. His smile disappeared, however, when he saw the state his brother was in.

Vergil looked like shit. His hair was a mess, and he had huge dark bags under his eyes. He didn't seem to even notice Dante, instead choosing to stare at a spot on the table in front of him.

Dante walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Vergil looked up at Dante and blinked before jumping away as if he'd been burned. He crossed the kitchen and turned, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something. Changing his mind, he left the room and ran upstairs.

To say that Dante was shocked would be an understatement. He ran to the foot of the stairs as a door slammed in the hallway above. "What the hell…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all for the rest of the night. Sure he tried, but every time he closed his eyes he saw a different image of Dante dead. It was starting to really freak him out.

He pulled on some clean clothes and walked out of the room, not even bothering with his hair. He went into the kitchen and sat in at the table. What was wrong with him? Less than 24 hours ago he was fine!

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the source of his insomnia watching him with a worried expression. Vergil blinked before his mind processed that it was _Dante_ standing there. The same person that he had killed in his dreams not even 20 minutes ago.

When that thought crossed his mind he jumped up, quickly walking towards the other side of the kitchen. Maybe, he should just tell Dante….

No, he didn't want to worry his brother more than was necessary. He ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. If he was lucky, Dante would take the hint and leave him alone.

Of course, as always, luck wasn't on his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante stormed up the stairs after his brother. Something was obviously wrong, and he would figure out what it was if it was the last freaking thing he ever did. Walking down the hallway, he shoved the door to Vergil's room open and stepped inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vergil looked at the floor and ignored him. Dante decided to try again. "Did I do something?" His brother looked at him and shook his head, still not saying anything. "Then what is it?"

Vergil wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. How do you explain something like that?

Dante grabbed him by the shoulders. "Just tell me." Vergil's eyes widened as he saw himself attack Dante, pushing him to the floor before clawing at his throat, drawing blood.

Vergil shook his head and jerked out of his twin's grasp. He had to stay away from Dante. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Dante gave him a confused look. "Vergil?"

"It's none of your business Dante."

Dante walked up to him. "You are my business damnit!" He pulled Vergil into a hug, "I don't like seeing you upset."

Vergil struggled, trying to get away. The contact made him relive the vision he had that morning, him cutting Dante open as he screamed.

He gripped the back of Dante's shirt and buried his face in his brother's neck. He wanted it all to go away. Vergil took a deep breath and rid his face of all emotion. Moving away, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Dante's phone rang as he glared at Vergil. "I don't believe you," he said as he answered it. After a couple minutes of talking he hung up, turning to his brother. "Get ready; we're going to Luke's in a few minutes. Dante walked out of the room more worried than he was coming in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yenalus sat outside of the bedroom window watching the brother's interact. Her plan was running much more smoothly than she anticipated. Creating the memories had been the easy part, but knowing when to use them was harder.

Luckily, the brothers' gave her plenty of opportunities. She had never realized that Vergil was the weaker of the two. You would never guess by looking at him.

She would have fun breaking him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to Luke's house was quiet. When they got there, Dante sat down with the rest of the band to discuss birthday plans. Vergil sat on the corner of the couch, nodding when ever he was asked a question.

He could feel Dante's eyes on him, silently pleading him to say what was wrong. Vergil ignored him.

A couple of hours later, Dante's cell phone went off again. He excused himself and walked into the next room to answer it. After a few minutes of silence, you could hear Dante mumbling an excited thank you to the caller.

He ran back into the room, his eyes shining.

"I just got us a gig at the Devil's Nest tonight. They're gonna pay us and everything!"

"To sing?" one of the guitarists asked. He was a bit slow.

"No, we're gonna wash tables. Of course to sing dumbass."

"Sweet!" They all began discussing what song they would sing.

"You know," Luke said, "I have this one song I wrote about this bitch that cheated on me…"

Vergil tuned out the conversation. He was happy for them, but he really hoped Dante didn't drag him to the club as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night_

Dante stood on the stage, watching the crowd gather to hear him sing. The Devil's Nest was a very well known bar. Being able to sing there was a privilege. He looked over at Vergil sulking at a table. Dante had forced him to come, not wanting to leave him alone.

His band began to play, telling him to start singing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil sat at a table in the club scowling. He couldn't believe he let Dante drag him here. Normally he didn't mind clubs, but he just wasn't in the mood tonight.

He was just glad that he hadn't had any more disturbing 'visions'. He looked up as Dante started to sing.

_If heaven is a place where the angels go_

_Well then I got a story to tell,_

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Then I guess you're going straight to hell_

Vergil smirked. He had been barely listening when the band was picking their song, but he had heard the story behind this one.

_Don't wanna leave you now or never, cuz we're perfect together,_

_Never wanna be apart, dare to take on the simple life_

_There was trouble for us when I came home early,_

_Never would expect to see this,_

_It's fair to say, could not believe my eyes_

_You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,_

_So I made a list of how you're gonna pay!_

Unfortunately, the drummer really had walked in on his girlfriend cheating on him. Vergil almost felt sorry for the guy.

_I locked you out, left you naked in the front yard,_

_Burned all of your clothes, having nothing can be really hard,_

_Now I'm on the run, I'd do it all again_

_So catch me if you can cuz,_

_I took your car with your baby in the backseat,_

_Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,_

_Maybe now you know how much it hurts_

_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a little smirk_

Vergil suddenly felt very uneasy, like someone was watching him. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary

_Now I feel better, but it's hard to forget_

_Never think of looking back,_

_Cuz time has no meaning when you're free_

_Oh, this is what you get, karma bitch_

_Now I see who you really are,_

_Cuz happiness is the best revenge_

_Caught red handed with a grin on your face,_

_Didn't think you'd be so easy to replace_

There! A pair of red eyes were staring at him from a dark corner of the room. Flashes of last nights dream played through his head. The women that talked to him had red eyes…

He panicked at the realization, and jumped out of his chair. Pushing his way through the crowd, he made it to the other side of the room. He looked back, searching for the red eyes, only to find that they weren't there.

Sitting on the floor, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He wanted to go home.

_I locked you out, left you naked in the front yard,_

_Burned all of your clothes, having nothing can be really hard,_

_Now I'm on the run, I'd do it all again,_

_So catch me if you can cuz,_

_I took your car with your baby in the back seat_

_Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,_

_Maybe now you know how much it hurt,_

_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a little smirk_

Dante watched as Vergil flew through the crowd in a panic, as if trying to get away from something. It worried him. Never in their lives had he ever seen Vergil this jumpy.

_Again, and again, and again, and again_

_If heaven is a place where the angels go _

_Well then I've got a story to tell_

Vergil curled in on himself as pain assaulted his mind again. A barrage of images flooded his brain, each one of them depicting different ways of Dante dying. He could see blood everywhere. Dripping down the walls, and on himself. The smell made him want to throw up again.

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Then I know I'm going straight to hell!_

He covered his mouth with his hand and ran out the doors of the club.

Dante jumped off of the stage and ran after him. The song wasn't done yet, and Dante could hear the angry yells of his band behind him.

He found Vergil in an alleyway, puking up the little he had eaten that day. He knelt down and touched his brother's back, only to have Vergil jump away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm getting tired of this," Dante said, his temper getting the better of him. "I just walked out on one of the biggest chances I had to get my band famous. There were people from record companies in there waiting to see if they wanted to sign us! Tell me what the fuck is wrong!"

Vergil looked at him and sighed. "Fine," he said, "but not here. I'll tell you when we get home."

Dante grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car. "Well then, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yenalus walked away from the alley. Her job was done for now. She'd leave them alone for a little while. The rest of her plan needed to be prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat next to each other on Dante's bed. Dante was about to speak but Vergil beat him to it, closing his eyes and spilling out everything that he'd been holding in. When he was finished, Dante was silent. Vergil thought he was upset until he felt Dante trying to hug him again.

Vergil moved farther down the bed. "Don't touch me. I'm afraid I might attack you if you do."

Dante looked hurt. "You don't want to touch me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, so you do?" Dante smiled and crawled forward, forcing Vergil to move back.

"This isn't some joke Dante. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Dante's face was completely serious as he pushed Vergil back on the bed. "I know. I'm trying to show you that you won't"

Dante kissed him before he could reply. Their tongues danced as Dante rolled hips making them both moan. Dante pulled both their shirts off then moved on to his twin's pants. Vergil sucked on Dante's neck, taking off his pants and boxers before moving his face back to his brother's.

This kiss was slow and lazy, both enjoying the feel of each other. Dante broke away, biting down Vergil's body. He went around Vergil's erection, smiling at the moan of irritation he received, and moved lower.

Vergil tensed, not sure of what Dante was doing as he felt his hips being lifted. He threw his head back in surprise when he felt Dante's tongue circle his opening before thrusting into it lightly.

"Holy shit," Vergil groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. It felt strange yet amazing at the same time. Dante pushed his tongue in deeper loving the sounds his brother was making. He reached up and wrapped a hand around Vergil's cock, stroking it while thrusting his tongue as hard as he could.

Vergil cried out, thrusting up into the hand while trying to push down farther onto the tongue. Dante pulled away and moved up, licking the side of his twin's erection as he went. When they were face to face Dante said, "See, you didn't hurt me."

They looked at each other for a moment before Vergil grabbed Dante's shoulders and flipped them over. Without any warning, he pushed down, impaling himself on his brother's cock.

Dante shut his eyes as his mouth dropped open, gripping Vergil's hips painfully. "Fuck!"

Their breathing turned ragged as Vergil moved, riding Dante roughly.

Dante lifted his twin's hips high and pulled them back down hard, pushing himself in deeper than before.

Vergil yelled as his prostate was hit. Whatever rhythm they had disappeared when they felt their climaxes approaching. They came at the same time, their vision going white as they screamed each others names.

Vergil lifted off and fell next to Dante, allowing himself to be held in his brother's arms. Dante looked up at his clock, smiling when he read the time. 12:01 am.

He looked down at Vergil, running a hand through his hair.

"Happy Birthday."

_My second lemon. I like this one better than my first, I know the song doesn't really fit, but I love it. I just had to put it in somewhere. If you guys have never heard of it, go listen to it on YouTube. It's funny and fucked up all at once. Thanks for reading XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. _

_**Warnings:**__ Language, Yaoi (boyxboy action), blood._

_Please don't leave me comments saying I didn't warn you cuz I did ___

_This took me forever to write. Well, I was kinda distracted. I tried writing this while watching The Lord of the Rings, and it didn't work out to well. This is the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it._

_**1MillionRoses: **__Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yes, this is the last chapter. I'm writing an epilogue and then I'll start on part for the review. _

_**The Black Inferno Devil:**__ lol, songs like that are the best. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Fiona868: **__Wow, thank you. Yenalus is mean, but that's the point right ____. I won't spoil the ending for you, but you're pretty much on the right track. Their relationship was one of the hardest things for me to write correctly, so I'm glad it came out well. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Moonbeam1987: **__Thanks. I personally think that Vergil being the weaker of the two kinda helps explain why he's so cold and emotionally shut down. He's afraid of getting hurt. That's just my theory though X__**D. **__Thanks for the review._

_**Ladysubaru83: **__Yah, I guess it could be weird. I think it's hot ____. Thanks for reviewing._

**Chapter 12**

Dante opened his eyes, and found himself standing in a place he'd never seen before. He was in the middle of a river. Each side was lined with pointed pillars, and the sky was red.

He looked down and saw Vergil kneeling in the water, one hand holding his side.

"Am I, being defeated?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Dante felt himself say. "Come on, get up. You can do better than that." '_Please get up'_ his mind silently pleaded.

Vergil stood up slowly, letting out a small yell of pain as he did.

"The portal to the human world is closing Dante, because the amulets have been separated."

'_Amulets'? _

"Let's finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

'_No!'_ Dante couldn't stop himself as he charged towards his twin. _'I don't want you to die!'_

Time seemed to slow as they met. Dante swung Rebellion, horrified when he felt it tear through Vergil's flesh. He watched the trail of blood his sword made when it cut completely through, not letting himself accept the fact that he pretty much just murdered his brother, his lover.

Vergil gasped, catching his balance before picking up a gold necklace with a big, red jewel hanging from it out of the water. He held it to his chest and turned to his twin.

"No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda." Vergil slowly backed up, making his way to a cliff jutting out of the water. Dante realized what he was going to do and panicked, running towards him.

He stopped when he felt Yamato against his neck. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon world."

"Vergil…" Dante whispered, looking his twin in the eyes, "Don't…"

"I'm staying. This place was our father's home." Vergil's eyes softened as he spoke the next words. "It's the only way."

Dante ran forward as Vergil fell back, ignoring the pain he felt when Vergil swiped at his hand with Yamato, leaving a deep gash in his palm.

"Vergil!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil shot up in bed when he heard his name being yelled. He looked over and saw Dante thrashing around and getting tangled in the sheets.

"Dante. Dante wake up!" he said as he shook Dante's shoulders. He was obviously having a bad dream. _'Maybe he's seeing the same things I've been seeing'_ The thought made his stomach hurt. He didn't want Dante to have to go through that too.

Vergil pulled his hand back and slapped his brother across the face. Dante's eyes flew open, and he stared at Vergil before launching himself at him. He held on tight, hugging Vergil as if he would disappear if he let go.

Vergil's eyes widened when he felt something wet fall on his neck. '_Is he … crying?' _Dante spoke before he could, his voice muffled by Vergil's neck.

"Promise me something Vergil." It was a command, not a request.

"Ok."

"Promise… promise that you won't leave me." Vergil was taken aback. It must have been a really bad dream.

"I promise only if you promise me something in return." He lifted Dante's head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "If I ever break my promise, you have to come and find me."

"I would've done that anyway."

"Good. Then I promise."

Dante let out a relieved sigh. Leaning in, he kissed Vergil and rested his head on his shoulder. Vergil glanced out the window. It was still dark outside, which meant that it was earlier than six in the morning.

After telling Dante that they should get some more sleep, they both lied down, Dante snuggling up to Vergil's chest. Vergil sighed and closed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about the party later that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante woke up alone the next morning. The spot next to him was still warm, which meant that Vergil hadn't left to long ago. Today was their birthday, and he knew he should be excited, but he couldn't get the dream out of his head. It was the same as the ones Vergil had, but their roles were reversed. It had felt so real…

He shook his head and got dressed. He couldn't think that way today. In a couple of hours the house would be packed with a shit load of people for the party. He wouldn't let a dream ruin his mood.

Vergil was in the hall when Dante came out, and they walked down the stairs together. At the bottom, they saw their mom standing in the living room. When she saw them, she beckoned them over, giving both of them two wrapped boxes.

"Happy Birthday boys," she said smiling at them. "Open the smaller ones first please."

Dante's eyes widened in fright when he opened his box. Inside of it was a large, red stone set on a circular piece of silver, hanging off of a silver chain. He looked over at Vergil and saw that he was holding a gold one. The exact same one from his dream…

He pushed his fear away, putting on a fake smile, and looked at his mom.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Your father gave them to me on one of our anniversaries. They were originally one necklace, but they broke apart when he left." She looked down, frowning as she remembered something.

After a couple of seconds, she looked up again and told them to open the other gift. This time it was Vergil who looked scared. His gift was a blue trench coat, while Dante's was red. The same jackets they were wearing in _his_ dream. The first time he saw himself killing Dante.

Vergil felt a shiver run down his spine as his bad feeling become stronger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately the twins didn't get any time to talk about their fear gifts. Eva had them running to different stores at different times in order to get all the last minute supplies they needed.

By the time Vergil returned home from the latest shopping expedition, people were already starting to arrive. Everyone greeted him as he walked through the door, all of them wishing him a happy birthday. Someone had turned on the music; he could feel the beat vibrate through the floor.

He scanned the growing crowd for Dante, but couldn't find his twin anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver hair going into the backyard. He followed it, but when he walked outside, he saw no one.

He tried turning around to go back inside, but felt something heavy hit him hard in the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yenalus looked around quickly before picking Vergil up, and walked through the bomb shelter looking doors. She had to hurry, he would wake up soon.

She put him down near the pillar and took Yamato out of its sheath. She ran her fingers along the pillar, feeling the power residing within it. It really was a marvelous way of summoning. Sparda knew what he was doing when he made it.

The pillar turned blue when she placed Yamato on it, demons filling the room. They all turned towards her, sensing that she was the strongest among them. She looked them over, silently taking them all in.

"You are free to destroy anything you want," she looked down at Vergil, "except for the sons of Sparda. They are not to be harmed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante searched throughout the house for Vergil. He tried to push through the crowd but was constantly pulled back by people wanting to dance with him. He finally got to the stairs and climbed up, searching their rooms. Seeing that they were empty, he turned and looked out the window.

A grin lit his face when he saw Vergil walk out into the backyard. He turned away and ran out of the room. He never saw Vergil fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil woke to footsteps running past him. The smell of demon hit him and he kicked out, tripping two of them in their haste to leave the room. Jumping up, he punched another and walked over to the pillar.

'_Who did this?'_ he thought as he pulled Yamato away. He heard laughter behind him and spun around. There she was, the women from his nightmare. She was looking straight at him, leaning against the wall still laughing.

Vergil charged at her. She teleported away as he swung, Yamato clanging against the wall. She appeared behind him, trapping his arms and twisting his wrist. He dropped Yamato in pain and struggled against her, but couldn't escape her unnaturally strong grasp.

He froze as screams echoed in from outside.

"This is your fault." Yenalus whispered. "If you had been stronger, none of this would've happened. How does it feel knowing you're the reason dozens of people are being murdered?"

She released him when they heard an explosion. Dirt dropped from the ceiling as Vergil reached for his sword and spun back around. But she was already gone. He heard a high pitched whistle as he sprinted up the steps.

When he got to the top, he dropped to his knees in shock of what he saw.

"This is all my fault." He breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante made it halfway through the crowd when the screaming started. A wave of demons was coming at full speed towards the house. He shot up the stairs and grabbed Rebellion, holstering Ebony and Ivory, before jumping back down the stairs.

The sound of braking glass reached his ears when he landed at the bottom. He pushed through the panicked crowd, speeding up when the scent of blood hit his nose. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw that the back door was completely destroyed. Bodies of those unfortunate enough to be in the kitchen at the time were sprawled on the floor.

Dante rushed at a demon hacking at a dead girl's body, slicing it in half before glancing to where the door used to be. Vergil was standing there watching the demons with a bored expression.

'_What the hell?'_ Dante ran to his twin and grabbed his shoulder. Before he could say anything, however, all noise was replaced by the sound of water. Dante looked around and found himself in the river from his dream.

"What the fuck?! Vergil, what did you…?" Dante fell backwards to avoid being slashed with Yamato. Vergil charged at him, thrusting his sword in the air where Dante's head had been a second ago.

Their blades crashed together so hard that sparks flew off of the metal.

"What are you doing dumbass?!" Dante yelled. Their weapons clashed again and Vergil smiled, showing a mouth full of sharp, dirty, yellow teeth.

"Shit, you're not Vergil."

The Vergil clone pushed him back while sweeping his feet out from under him. Dante landed hard in the water, his breath escaping him when the clone kicked him in the stomach.

Dante cried out as Yamato was shoved in his arm, keeping him attached to the bottom of the river. The other Vergil sat on him, moving Dante's hair away from his face, and bit down hard on his neck. A small scream ripped from Dante's throat when the teeth broke through his skin. He could feel something drip into the wound, making it burn ten times worse than it should have.

They heard a high pitched whistle, and suddenly they were in Dante's back yard. He jumped up, ready to fight more, but the other Vergil was no where to be seen. Dante walked back to the now quiet house taking in all of the destruction.

The place where the clone bit him started to ache. He touched the spot on his neck before pulling his hand back in surprise. Normally, his wounds would heal up in a matter of seconds. This one was still bleeding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil looked at what used to be his home with empty eyes. No one had gotten away. The bodies were piled throughout the house, puddles of their blood running along the floor. He moved through the wreckage, hopelessly looking for some sign of life.

His heart almost stopped when he found their mother. She was still breathing. He cradled her head in his lap as she opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you protect me Vergil?" she coughed, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "If only … you were stronger… like your father."

She turned her face away from him as her breathing stopped. Vergil could feel tears filling his eyes as he held her limp body. He knew he couldn't stay here.

"I'm sorry mother." He laid her down gently and stood up. A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by a yell. The voice was familiar.

Vergil ran into the room and watched as Dante failed to free himself from under a piece of the ceiling that had caved in. Dante looked at him, reaching his hand out.

"Vergil! I've been looking for you! Help me lift this piece of shit. I can't get up."

Vergil shook his head, swiping out with Yamato and leaving a cut on Dante's palm. "No Dante. I think it best if I leave. Nothing good will come from me staying here. I'm not strong enough to protect you."

The look Dante gave him was one of anger and fright. "I'm sorry," Vergil whispered before he turned around and walked out into the backyard.

"You promised!" Dante yelled, his voice loud in the silence of the destroyed house. Vergil froze, barley turning his head in his brother's direction.

"So did you. Don't break yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante watched in horror as Vergil jumped the fence and disappeared from sight. "Fuck!" he yelled out in anger.

He positioned his hands on the giant piece of wood pinning him to the floor, gritted his teeth, and pushed. He could hear the joints in his arms popping under the strain. With a growl, he threw it away from his body and sprang up.

He too jumped the fence and hit the side of the house in frustration when he saw that Vergil was gone. He ran away from the house when he heard the sirens approaching. There was no reason for him to stay anymore. He new his mom was dead; nobody but Vergil and he had made it out alive.

He found a secluded park and sat against a tree. _'I'll kill the fuckers that did this.'_ He looked down at the hand that Vergil had cut. It was already healed. _'He may have broken his promise,'_ Dante thought as he clenched his fist, _'But I won't break mine. I will find him. I'll bring him home.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The body of Eva lay motionless as the police and paramedics moved through the corpses looking for survivors. It became a cloud steam when no one was watching, and drifted out the door. In an alleyway near a coffee shop it stopped, morphing into the form of a man.

He stood and picked up a book that appeared next to him on the ground. His mismatched eyes scanned the dark street before he walked out, running a hand over his bald head.

He walked into the coffee shop and sat at a table that was occupied by a woman with jet black hair. She looked up as he smiled revealing rows of sharp, yellow teeth. Her aqua eyes flashed red when she smiled back.

The first part of their plan was over, and part two was about to begin.

_**I'm not quite done yet**_**. **_**I'm putting an epilogue on this, and then I'll start putting up the sequel. I'll have info on the sequel next chapter, so if you liked the story make sure to watch for it. Reviews are appreciated**__****__**. Thanks!**_


	13. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot. _

_Here's your epilogue. I hope this makes up for the last chapter being rushed. If you would like me to message you when I post the first chapter of the next part, tell me in a review. I looked over the last chapter after I posted and found a whole bunch of mistakes. Grrr I hate it when that happens. _

**1MillionRoses:** Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I made you cry  I agree with you though, if I did that, my mom would haunt me for the rest of my life. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ladysubaru83: **yes, there will be a sequel. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Black Inferno Devil: **I know it was rushed, sorry about that. I just wanted to get it out. Thanks for the review.

**Moonbeam1987: **I felt bad for doing that to Vergil  but it fit with the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Epilogue**

In a small bar sitting along the street of a small town, a TV was playing the news. A pretty blonde woman holding a microphone stood in front of the ruins of what used to be a house. She began to speak, her features twisting into what could've been sadness.

"Behind me you can see the remains of what was once the home of Sparda. Three days ago, officials were brought to the scene when a neighbor called complaining about loud screaming coming from the premises. Police are still baffled as to what may have caused this tragedy."

She paused, listening to information being spoken to her through her earpiece. "Eva Sparda, the woman who had owned the property, was the widow of the Dark Knight Sparda who disappeared thirteen years ago. Most people know the legend of Sparda, who was said to have sealed Hell in order to protect our world."

"His twin sons, Dante and Vergil, turned eighteen on the day of what we think was an explosion. The huge amount of bodies found at the scene help back up the theory that it was simply a birthday party gone wrong. We send our condolences to the families that lost loved ones in this unfortunate incident. Back to you Chuck."

(The screen changed, now showing a man with brown hair sitting at a wide desk.) "Such a sad thing," he said, shaking his head. "Now to Mike for the weather…"

A man stood from his place at the bar and walked outside, silver hair swaying slightly in the wind. The early morning sun shone off of his red leather jacket. As he walked down the street, he subtly checked the gun holsters hidden under the jacket. Happy when saw that his weapons were still there, he turned down an ally and pulled a giant sword from behind a dumpster.

'_I really shouldn't be carrying this thing around in public,' _he thought as he strapped the sword to his back. Continuing his trek down the street, he pulled a shiny cell phone that he had stolen from his pocket. When you only had so much money, you had to do what you had to do.

He dialed a number and allowed his thought to wander as he waited. The last couple of days had been pure torture. He had managed to sneak back into the house when the cops weren't looking, but most of his things had been destroyed. The only piece of his past left was a picture of their mother that had been buried among the ruins of their living room.

His thought were brought back to the present when someone picked up on the other line.

"Manning's Billing and Accounting Agency. This is Enzo, how may I help you?"

"I was told you're the one to talk to when you want to rent a place and keep it out of the books." Sputtering could be heard before Enzo spoke again. "And who told you that?"

"That's not important, are you gonna help me or not?"

Peter sighed before answering. "Of course. I can't exactly say no to you people can I? What's your name?"

The silver haired man paused, thinking for a second, and replied, "Anthony Redgrave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman sat in front of a headstone, crying as her fingers traced over the letters carved into it. Her other hand clutched at the small red stone hanging around her neck. It was the only memento of her mother she had left.

She stood, wiping off her skirt, and walked over to her motorcycle. She pushed black sunglasses over her bi- colored eyes as she straddled the bike. Revving it up, she sped off leaving trails of fire in her wake.

A single thought crossed her mind as she rode down empty streets. _'I will find the man who killed my mother, the one who destroyed the little happiness I had left. My father.'_

_**So, if anyone is confused, in the Devil May Cry anime and manga there are certain times when Dante is referred to as Anthony Redgrave. So I didn't make that up.**_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that people care enough to comment. You guys rock!!!**_


End file.
